


Coffee, Then the World

by mikaylalwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cold Weather, F/F, Pumpkin Spice Lattes, Women Being Awesome, but i like it, it's short, men are trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: Hermione furrowed her brows. “We’re going out for coffee then tomorrow we take on those assholes and the world.”“Your treat?” asked Pansy with a smile.“My treat,” said Hermione, looking around the corner for the bus. “I want a pumpkin spice latte and I don’t care what anyone thinks.”





	Coffee, Then the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Houseofmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/gifts).

Leaves in varying shades of orange and yellow blanketed the stiff ground around the bench outside the hall of the main building. A bit of nervous tension filled the air still fueled by the exam only mere moments before. The sky was a pale grey without the gloom of overcast. With a blink, the world was gone. It returned when Hermione opened her eyes again. Past the adrenaline test-taking gave her, she was tired and filled with the slightest bit of anticipation. Her eyes scanned passersby for any familiar face but Hermione was hoping to find one in particular. Since the moment the grueling exam of her last class ended, she checked the clock on her wrist periodically. Pansy wasn’t by any means late; if she arrived now, she’d be a few minutes early. 

Tiredness was threatening to overtake the adrenaline coursing in Hermione’s veins and she’d neglected to drink coffee this morning. She was far more punctual than most her age but she’d nearly been late this morning. Her alarm had been set and went off at the precise time it was meant to. She’d woken up with her alarm only to find they were entirely out of coffee. With a sigh and the putting on of a jacket, she’d embarked on a journey to the shops. By the time she’d made it through the endless sea of traffic by bus and back to her humble flat, it had been only twenty-five minutes until the start of class. Now she and Pansy had coffee beans waiting at home for them but Hermione didn’t have the patience to grind and brew them. She’d had a long day and the pumpkin aroma from her lotion wasn’t any help. 

The next time Hermione blinked the world away, Pansy came into view. From this angle, she looked impossible to reach. She was holding out one of her manicured hands towards the bench. Without a second thought, Hermione took it. Pansy Parkinson was someone that a younger, more judgemental Hermione would have called fake and pretentious. Now she could see her girlfriend for who she truly was: gorgeous, confident, and ambitious. Pansy’s heels clacked as she walked; Hermione tried to match their rhythm. _Step, clack. Step, clack. Step, clack._ The bus stop was almost within reach when Pansy drew in a breath and the clacking stopped. She raised her fingertips to her temples and rubbed. 

“Men are the worst,” she said. Hermione didn’t disagree but her first thought was to ask why. Pansy moved towards the bus stop and placed a hand on her hip. “The next time that misogynistic weasel fails to do any work at all then wears a pompous grin when he tells me my argument is invalid, I’m going to claw his face.” 

“Was he wrong at least?” asked Hermione. 

Pansy laughed dryly. “Yes, but the professor didn’t think so.”

Hermione furrowed her brows. “We’re going out for coffee then tomorrow we take on those assholes and the world.” 

“Your treat?” asked Pansy with a smile. 

“My treat,” said Hermione, looking around the corner for the bus. “I want a pumpkin spice latte and I don’t care what anyone thinks.”

“We’ll both get one,” Pansy decided. “If anyone doesn’t like it, it’s their problem.” 

The bus came not to long after Hermione and Pansy fell into a comfortable silence. Pansy took Hermione’s hand and pulled her onto the bus. _First coffee, then the world,_ Hermione thought as she sat next to Pansy on the bus. It wasn’t a bad plan.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written pansmione before (don't judge me too harshly) but i knew i wanted to try something new. i thought the sentence starter fit hermione and the mood of college quite nicely too. 
> 
> thanks to tessa for sending me a sentence starter and i hope this is worth the read.


End file.
